Magic Moments
by exx15
Summary: What if Lily had forgiven Severus? What if he'd joined the Order rather than the Death Eaters? Extremely speculative and non-canon fiction. I know it's been done before, but I felt inspired. Rated for violence, sex references and some swearing.
1. The Break Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did, all belongs to JKR**

**Magic Moments  
>Chapter 1: The Break-Up<strong>

**June 1976**  
>"Lily I'm sorry!" he cried in anguish, staring at the fiery red head in her dressing gown. They were stood outside the Fat Lady's in the darkened corridor and he was pleading for her forgiveness. Yet again.<p>

"Save your breath Sev" she spat, the once familiar nickname like poison from her angry tongue. "What you said, I never expected it from you." And she turned from him, ready to leave him forever and he felt the anger rise within him, mixed with the hurt, the despair, the need for her.

"Well what about you?" he cried. She stopped and turned slowly to face him again. Her emerald eyes were narrowed.

"What about me?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"You wanted to laugh while Potter and Black did what they did. I saw you Lily, don't even try to deny it! I was hung upside down, choking on soap bubbles, about to be _exposed _to the whole school and you wanted to laugh! What I said was a mistake, born out of frustration and humiliation but what you did was like a knife in the heart, Lily. You never expected me to call you a Mudblood and I'm truly sorry, but I never thought I'd see the day when you'd choose James Potter over me."

He was shouting by this point and hot tears welled in his eyes. He wiped them away so fiercely he hurt his eyes. The portrait behind them opened and a few Gryffindors, including Mary MacDonald and James Potter, emerged obviously alerted by his shouting.

"Snivellus!" snarled James, drawing his wand. Severus just looked at the wand and then back to Potter's face.

"Go on then Potter. Curse me. Really go for it, don't hold back. Kill me if you've the power" sneered Snape. His eyes shifted back to Lily's face and he saw her eyes widen in shock. But there was something else in them now, an emotion he couldn't identify.

"Take my life, you've already taken the girl I love. There's nothing worse than that" he stated and the crowd of Gryffindors seemed to draw in a collective breath. He resisted the urge to clap his hand to his mouth and apologise. He hadn't meant to be so dramatic; the words had burst forth in his anger. But they were out there now and he couldn't take them back.

'Oh God' he thought. 'I can't take them back!" The realisation that she now knew, that everyone now knew how he felt made him want to be sick and he did the only thing he could think to do. He turned on his heel and stormed off.

He didn't stop until he reached the dungeons. The corridor leading to the Slytherin common room was deserted and he leant against the wall and let his head bang against it. He felt so lonely and now everything was hopeless. He'd put all his cards on the table and now he had nothing left.

XXXXXXXXX

"He loves her?" Mary MacDonald cried after Snape had disappeared from sight. "Like _loves_ her, loves her?"

"That's a redundant statement Mary" Tess Greene put in stonily. All eyes were on Lily who was stood like a statue, staring at the spot where Snape had been. James walked forward cautiously, taking Lily's hand.

"Hey Evans, come back inside" he whispered. "Forget about him." She nodded numbly, not even realising what she was doing as she allowed the Gryffindors to lead her back into the common room.

XXXXXXXXXX

They didn't see very much of each other during the last two weeks of term. Classes were cancelled pending their OWL results and so Lily spent her days lounging by the lake with her friends or in Hogsmeade; while Severus barely ever emerged from the Slytherin common room and when he did it was to go the library. He'd even taken to skipping meals and going to the kitchen later for food instead.

He refused to partake in the nefarious activities of his roommates, wanting instead to be alone with his thoughts. He spent hours reading a new Potions book he'd discovered, full of wonderfully difficult potions he couldn't wait to try: like the Moonblush Potion, designed to enhance the drinker's natural beauty and Liquid Courage, a tricky mixture which was said to 'give one the heart of a lion.'

Neither were much use to him, he didn't need to be beautiful or brave for anyone, but they would be a good test of his technical skills.

On the last day of term he skipped breakfast and went straight to the library, determined to spend a couple of hours copying out any useful potion recipes to practice over the summer. He would need something to occupy himself.

He only looked up when a persistent tapping broke his concentration. An unfamiliar owl was tapping its claw against the window beside his table, a note attached to its leg. Sev leaned across and let it in.

"Who are you for then?" he asked. He checked the name on the scroll and saw his name written in familiar, slender handwriting. He tore open the letter and read, it was very brief:

_Sev,  
>Meet me at the edge of the Forest at 11. I need to see you. Lily. <em>

'Abrupt' he thought. Maybe she was going to tell him conclusively, once again, to bugger off and leave her alone. He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on it.

Lily made her way to the Forbidden Forest shortly before 11, shaking off her entourage of giggling Gryffindor girls fairly easily by telling them she was meeting Zara Rubenstein, a Ravenclaw that only Lily really knew well. She stood nervously at the edge of the Forest, twiddling her thumbs, looking around occasionally. 'Maybe he won't come' she thought. But she knew he would.

Sure enough, at one minute to, he appeared. He walked to where she was like he knew where to go, without her having told him. She didn't smile but neither did he.

"Sev" she began, her mouth completely dry. "Sev, I'm sorry." He looked up in surprise but said nothing.

"I'm sorry I did what I did. You're right, I did want to laugh and that's awful but what you did was awful too, so can we just agree that they cancel each other out? Please?" She hated the pleading edge to her voice.

"I don't think I can Lily." He surprised himself with this statement. What he'd intended to say was "Yes, God yes, thank you!" and possibly get on bended knee and kiss her feet, but instead he'd said that. Why did he do it to himself?

"I told you I love you. Really love you, like in those insipid Muggle films you enjoy so much and I don't think I can be your friend until I know your thoughts on that. Because either way, I'm still going to be your friend, but I can't forget that I told you and I just need to know where I stand" he said, reaching for her hand. He was so relieved she was willing to try, he'd accept either, but he desperately wanted all of her, if she'd have him.

Lily studied the earnest face of her best friend, gripping his hand tightly in hers. It came down to him or Potter, always him or Potter. She knew she'd have to choose eventually, just not so soon. She closed her eyes and listened to her heartbeat, staying like that for so long Severus was convinced she'd fallen asleep.

But for the first time ever, she listened only to her heart and not the squawking of the Gryffindors and the pureblood supremacists, and she kissed him. His lips were soft and pleasantly warm on hers, and she wound her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist and pulled her against him. It felt so good to finally admit to herself how she felt for the dark-haired Slytherin, and she hoped the kiss was enough to show him, so that she didn't have to use so many words.

They broke apart and smiled sheepishly at each other.

"There's still the small matter of Mulciber and Avery" she said, breaking the silence. "Severus, were you ever considering becoming a Death Eater?"

The fact that she'd used his full name made him realise how serious she was.

"No. I mean, I want respect and God knows I don't get any now, but I only ever wanted you. If I have you, I don't need them" he said. "I'll have to do some thinking about how I can get out, but I'll do it Lily. For you." She looked into his face, saw he was sincere and she kissed him again.

"Will me being your girlfriend be enough to get you out?" she whispered. Severus's face lit up at the implication of these words.

"It will help in the long run" he smirked. "But it won't work by itself. I'll have to convince them that I can't be trusted, that I don't work for their side enough to become a Death Eater. And dating you will show them I'm serious. That way, You Know Who never has to know about me. And that will hopefully keep us out of danger."

"Oh" said Lily, her eyes round. "Well, we have the whole summer to form a plan. And this time next year, you will be free." She spoke with such determination it was impossible not to believe her. Severus kissed her again before they really had to leave the safety of their sanctuary and head back to their separate dorms to finish packing. As they turned to go their separate ways Lily turned back to him.

"Sev?" she said. He turned back to her. "I love you too." She hurried up the staircase, smiling at the look of shock and delight on his face.

XXXXXX

**August 1976  
><strong>Sev and Lily were sat at her kitchen table nursing cups of tea and talking. They'd had a whirlwind romantic summer, spending as much time together as possible, talking and kissing and doing couple's things.

Lily had told her parents and he'd been invited to dinner the following night, when Paul Evans had taken him aside and explained quietly that until they were 17, there was to be no sex of any kind, as he understood 17 to be the wizarding age of majority. After that, their full blessing was given.

He'd told his mother and she'd insisted on them having afternoon tea to 'get to know each other better' and she too had approved of the relationship, so they were quite free to do as they pleased. But today they discussed the plan to get him out of the Death Eaters.

"What are you planning?" she asked, sipping her lukewarm tea and watching him carefully.

"I have a plan, and I hate to say it" Sev said grimly. "But I think I might need Potter's help with it." Lily looked at him in downright alarm.

"Oh Sev, can't it be someone else?" she asked.

"I could try but I think it would be most effective with Potter, given our erm _history._" He spoke the last word through gritted teeth. "Can you get him here, just to talk and I'll put my idea to him and see if he'll play? If not, we'll have to reconsider." Lily looked at her boyfriend in awe. To be able to rise above Potter's poor treatment of him was truly remarkable.

"Well don't you worry, Sev, I'll get James Potter here even if he won't listen when he arrives" she said, absolutely determined. Sev could only smile; he just hoped it would work.

**Ok, I know this looks like a cliffhanger and it's quite a short chapter, but they are vital to the rest of the story, which will be the 'highlights' of Sev and Lily's life together. Just bear with me. I know the original dialogue isn't what JKR wrote, but I had to change it to get in what I wanted to. I also want to show James Potter in a better light than he usually is in Sev/Lily fics and, in canon, he is said to have matured before 7****th**** year, or he wouldn't have been Head Boy. So I don't think he's OOC too much. Thanks for reading, review if you wish but criticism must be constructive and flames will not be tolerated. Exx15 .**

**PS: Title of the fic is taken from the Perry Como song (amazing, look it up if you don't know it!) and the title of the chapter is from the 2006 film. **


	2. The Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to JKR. This is where it gets very much non-canon, so everyone after a canon story, don't read this one!**

**Magic Moments  
>Chapter 2: The Great Escape<strong>

**August 1976 still**  
>James Potter walked down the stairs to where his father was waiting to apparate him to Lily's. He'd nearly fallen over in shock when he's received the invitation to visit her in Cokeworth and to have dinner with her and her family. He hoped this meant she would soon accept his invitation for a date.<p>

They appeared on the deserted riverbank near Spinner's End and proceeded through the streets together to Maple Avenue, where Lily lived. James took in the sweet little house in the Muggle neighbourhood and smiled. He'd always wondered what type of place Lily had grown up in and now he knew. He'd always know she was Muggle born, before Snape had called her the offensive name.

He smiled at his father who said he'd wait to see him into the house safely, before knocking on the door. Lily opened it almost immediately, greeting him with a big smile.

"Hello James, come in won't you? Oh hello, you must be Mr. Potter" she said, smiling at his father.

"That's right, Miss. Charles Potter" he said, shaking her hand.

"Lily Evans, nice to meet you Sir." James smiled. Lily was polite and confident when talking to adults, and she looked beautiful in a pale blue blouse and jeans. James knew his father would approve.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure. I'll pick him up around 9 tonight, that OK by you?" he asked, addressing both of them and both nodded their agreement.

"Right-o then, see you tonight James" he said. "And be good" he warned jokingly, wagging a reproving finger at his only son. James smirked and Charles left, heading back to the riverbank to Disapparate.

"So Lily, to what do I owe this unexpected surprise?" he asked, looking at her.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you. I've missed you" she said, smiling at him. James was a little astonished at this, they hadn't exactly been on the best terms after the Snape incident, but he was glad she had moved past that. Or seemed to anyway.

"So" he said awkwardly, suddenly very nervous. "Where are your parents?"

"Working. My Dad teaches Chemistry at a secondary school and my Mum's an accountant" she said. The realisation that he was completely alone in a house with Lily Evans; a house with _beds_, hit him like a blow to the head.

"Sure, sure" he said, though he had no idea what an accountant was or did. "So what do you want to do?" he asked, hoping it wasn't anything too Muggle and confusing. He didn't want to look an idiot.

"How about we just talk?" she asked sweetly. "In here." James nodded and she led him into the living room. James looked in shock at the room. It was pink and white and cosy, but the abundance of Muggle stuff made it instantly fascinating to him. He stared at the pictures on the mantelpiece, whose inhabitants were stationary, like the ones in Sirius's bedroom, so that wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was the TV. James had never seen a TV.

"How does this thing work, Lil?" he asked. Lily giggled and showed him the remote and how it worked. James watched whatever was on with a stunned expression on his face. He was so absorbed in it that he didn't even notice Severus slip into the room. Lily smiled at him and Sev put his finger to his lips, grinning.

"Hello Potter" he said, smirking. James jumped around and his wand appeared so fast Lily hadn't even seen him take it from his pocket. Severus drew his wand and they pointed them into each other's faces, quick as lightning.

"Stop it, stop it" Lily cried, standing between the two boys and forcing them apart. "James, Severus just wants to talk to you! For God's sake, put them down" she snapped, grasping their wand arms and forcing the wands tips away.

Both boys lowered their wands but continued to stare at each other threateningly.

"What did you even bring your wands for? We can't use magic away from Hogwarts" fumed Lily. "Severus, tell him what you need."

"Right. Erm Potter, I need your help" he said, looking down at his boots. James bristled in indignation.

"And what could you possibly ask of me Snivellus?"he asked scornfully. "You played me and since when are you even friends again?" he said, turning to Lily. The hurt look in his eyes unnerved her.

"We made up at the end of last term. And I only played you because I need you to hear Sev out. Will you please just listen to him?" she pleaded. James looked in her eyes and knew it was hopeless. He couldn't deny her anything.

"Ok Snivellus, I'll hear what you have to say. Doesn't mean I'll like it" he said stubbornly. He sat on the sofa with his arms folded while Snape and Lily explained the situation and their plan to remedy it. When they had finished he sat motionless. He had to admit he was impressed; it was a good plan and it could potentially lead to the destruction of a couple more Death Eaters.

But he hated Snape, and as much as the plan seemed to be in all of their best interests, he didn't want to do anything that could possibly push Snape and Lily together. Or closer together than they already were.

"What happened to you two?" he asked shrewdly, eyeing the pair "Two months ago he called you a Mudblood and all of a sudden you're back being friends and helping him. I don't get it."

"We apologised" said Lily simply. "And we realised that neither wanted to be rid of the other. So we were able to put it behind us. Be the bigger person" she concluded weakly. Sev smirked at her; they'd decided not to tell James about heir romantic relationship because it might make it impossible to include him in the plan. He wouldn't be able to see past his own jealousy.

"Ok Snivellus, I'll help, but only because I want to fight Death Eaters. And Lily asked me to" he mumbled this last bit. Lily set her eyes on her fellow Gryffindor and felt a rush of liking for the boy. He wasn't as arrogant as he seemed and he could be very decent when he wanted to be. Severus saw something flicker in her eyes and didn't like it, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"So it's settled then? When we get back to school we shall implement the plan and try and manoeuvre my way out of the Death Eaters" he stated. James nodded, his eyes fixed on his shoes.

"Shake on it" said Lily. Both boys looked at her, appalled and she rolled her eyes. "James, you just agreed to risk your life to help him. While that doesn't make you friends, it demands civility and respect. Shake hands." She folded her arms and stared the two down fiercely.

"Merlin Evans, you really are a witch" muttered James as he and Severus grasped hands for the merest moment before letting go. "And when did I say anything about risking my life?"

"If this goes wrong I could be killed, but they would probably try to kill you anyway, just for being a blood traitor and a Gryffindor" said Sev indifferently. James looked at him a little fearfully, but his jaw clenched defiantly and Sev knew he wasn't going to back out.

They spent the rest of the day fine-tuning the plan before Laura Evans returned home and made steak and ale pie for all three for dinner. Both left that night, not liking each other, but realising they had to work together if they were ever to make a difference.

**October 1976  
><strong>The first month back at Hogwarts had dragged. Severus and Lily were still keeping their relationship a secret from everyone and that made it extremely difficult to find moments together. They were waiting for the right moment and it hadn't yet arrived.

On top of all that their lessons had become increasingly difficult and homework so taxing that both were very tired. However, Snape was glad of this as it allowed him to keep his distance from the Slytherins. He spent as little time as possible in the common room or dormitory, returning from the library just before curfew so as to avoid conversation.

It was dinner time on the last Wednesday of October when the opportunity for the plan presented itself. Sev hurried up the stairs from the Slytherin dungeon alone, having ditched his bag, to meet Lily in the Entrance Hall. He'd even taken to sitting at the Gryffindor table with her and the Marauders, ignoring the funny looks, and the jibes from Black.

He emerged into the Hall and saw Potter catch his eye. He was stood at the bottom of the marble staircase with the other Marauders and he jerked his head. Sev looked up the staircase to see Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes and Rosier coming down it. With a small nod, the meticulously thought out plan took flight.

James muttered something to Sirius and Remus, who looked bewildered, before he set off up the staircase, heading straight for the knot of Slytherins. Sev moved through the crowd to the bottom of the stairs, feet from the Marauders, to hear what was happening.

"Move Potter" he heard Avery snarl. James had blocked the way down the staircase and Sev knew the Slytherins would rather push him down the stairs than dissipate.

"Nah Avery" Potter snarled back "I don't think I will."

"You ought to show us some respect, boy" came Rosier's deeper voice. Sev knew that would hit a nerve, he would have gone nuts if anyone had said that to him.

"What, show respect to a scummy Death Eater with an inflated sense of self worth?" James snapped. He wasn't the tallest boy by any means, but the aura of power which radiated from the boy was astonishing.

"Scummy?" snarled Mulciber. "You're the scum Potter. Nasty little blood traitor with a pathetic crush on a Mudblood." That did it. Potter drew his wand and Mulciber did the same. Sev hastily flicked his wand at the doors to the Great Hall, muttering "Muffliato" so that the teachers didn't come running. Not just yet anyway.

The first curses flew from both wands and there was a stampede to clear the way. The Marauders, realising what was happening, charged up the stairs to James aid and suddenly all the Slytherins had drawn their wands and a full-scale battle ensued. Sev stood watching, waiting for his moment.

It came sooner than he realised. More and more people were joining the fight; Gryffindors and Slytherins rushing to help their housemates and a huge crowd of people gathered in the Entrance Hall and on the landing above to watch. Severus took a deep breath, drew his wand and prepared to enter the fray when a familiar scream made his heart stop.

Lily had appeared at the top of the stairs, her face filled with cold fury and her scream of "OI!" made Severus freeze.

'No Lily' he thought desperately. 'You aren't supposed to be involved, what are you doing?' It wasn't that Lily was weak, quite the opposite, and neither would ever tell her that she couldn't fight. They'd probably just get a hex for their troubles, but neither he nor Potter wanted Lily too near the fighting, as worrying about her would distract them. Lily ran down the stairs into the thick of the fight, her red hair flying like fire, her wand held before her like a sword and began to duel Avery.

Severus came to his senses and charged up the stairs, shoving Pettigrew aside roughly and beginning to push his way through the duelling throng to Lily. But he couldn't get to her, Potter and Mulciber were still duelling fiercely, throwing hex after hex at each other, dodging and weaving and Sev couldn't get through without being hit.

He watched in awe as Lily blasted Avery fiercely, just as Mulciber hit Potter with an Impediment Jinx. Potter was blasted off his feet and Sev caught him, stumbling backwards down the stairs in an effort to hold him up.

Mulciber turned and saw Avery tumble down the stairs past him, Disarmed and useless, and let out a roar of fury. Aiming his wand at Lily, who had no time to raise her defences, he screamed "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Sev's heart stopped as a six inch gash appeared on Lily's face and he fought to disentangle himself from Potter, now duelling an unknown Slytherin 7th year, running forward as Mulciber advanced up the stairs. White with rage, Snape shouted "Protego!"

Mulciber turned to see who Lily's protector was and his sneer turned to an angry snarl as he saw his Housemate. Severus wanted nothing except to reach Lily, but he knew he would have to duel and defeat Mulciber in order to do that.

With a flourish of his wand he threw every spell in his arsenal at the other Slytherin and it was all Mulciber could do to block them. Snape's wand skills and knowledge of defensive and offensive magic far outstripped his own and Snape knew he would beat him eventually, but he was wasting time. Lily was bleeding profusely just feet from him and here he was fighting Alfred Mulciber.

A whirl of black crossed his vision and James Potter jumped in front of him, having apparently defeated the Slytherin 7th year.

"Snape, go to Lily!" he shouted "I'll finish this one off" and the initial duel, Mulciber vs. Potter, resumed.

Sev didn't need telling twice. He leapt up the stairs two at a time until he reached Lily, now lying unconscious at the top of the stairs. Patches of blood were blossoming across her white shirt, telling him that there were wounds on her body along with the one on her face.

Dropping to his knees, Snape began to trace his wand over the gashes, muttering "Vulnera Sanentur" repeatedly. He watched the skin knit itself back together and some of the blood that hadn't absorbed into clothing return and hoped that he'd been quick enough to prevent scarring. Not that it mattered to him, but he knew Lily would be upset.

A blow to the back of the head alerted him to his surroundings and he saw Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and Potter still duelling opponents along with most of Gryffindor and Slytherin's upperclassmen.

Deciding that it would now be helpful for a teacher to intervene as things had gotten way out of hand, Severus flicked his wand again and lifted the 'Muffliato' spell on the Great Hall, so that the blasts and yells could be heard in the Great Hall.

Knowing that he had merely minutes, he placed a well-aimed Punching Jinx on Mulciber. Mulciber's head jerked as the spell hit him in the face and howled in pain as his blood burst from his nose. Furious, Mulciber didn't realise that it wasn't Potter who'd cast the spell and yelled "Sectumsempra!" again.

The curse shattered Potter's shield and he cried out in pain as a gash like Lily's spread across his face.

"MULCIBER!" came a furious scream from the bottom of the stairs. Professor McGonagall charged up towards them, white faced and livid. The other duellers ceased immediately.

"How DARE you duel in the Entrance Hall!" she stormed, grabbing Mulciber by the arm and dragging him down the stairs. Having only just arrived, she didn't realise that the duel had been going on for several minutes.

Sev hurried forward and began the same healing process he'd used on Lily on James as Black arrived at his side. He looked up when he'd finished and caught Mulciber's eye as he was frogmarched away by Professor McGonagall.

"You're finished, Snape!" he yelled "You're as bad as them, helping the Mudbloods and blood traitors!" Severus didn't think it was possible for McGonagall to be any angrier but he was wrong. She placed a Silencing Charm on Mulciber so he could say no more, before shoving him at a bewildered Professor Slughorn, who'd just arrived.

She turned again and dragged a half-conscious Avery up by the hood of his robes and ordering the remaining Slytherins, all sporting various injuries to follow their Head of House. Severus wasn't included in this and he stayed in his kneeling position, hoping to escape her notice. No such luck.

"There's nothing to see here!" she said to the crowd, who dispersed slowly, muttering amongst themselves.

"Gryffindors, follow me" she said, her voice shaking. "Mr Snape, Mr Black would you mind taking Mr Potter and Miss Evans to the Hospital Wing, and then I want you two to join me in my study." She shot them an angry look before storming off, followed by a crowd of subdued but quietly triumphant Gryffindors.

"You take Lily, I'll get James?" muttered Sirius and Severus nodded, not dwelling on the fact that these were the first nice words Sirius had ever spoken to him.

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Severus, pointing his wand at Lily. Lily rose of the ground to waist height and Severus walked to the Hospital Wing, holding her ahead of him. He could hear Sirius's footsteps behind him.

"Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey as the four of them entered the hospital. "What happened here?"

Severus briefly explained about the fight, the spell and how he'd healed them.

"They'll just need some rest. They both lost quite a lot of blood" he finished, looking at Lily, unconscious and pale on a bed. His insides writhed with guilt. This was all his fault.

"We need to go to Professor McGonagall, but we'll be back later" Sirius informed her and Madam Pomfrey nodded, bending over the unconscious teens. The pair left the Hospital and proceeded in silence to Professor McGonagall's study.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Black" Severus said suddenly, his throat unsticking. Black gave him a funny look.

"Got me into what?" he asked. "I wasn't going to let James fight those maniacs alone." Sev gaped at him, was it possible James hadn't told his best friend of the plan? It appeared so.

They knocked on the door of the office and a voice called "Enter."

They'd expected the room to be full of people but they were surprised to find it empty but for Professor McGonagall and, Severus blanched, Professor Dumbledore.

"Come in boys" she said.

"I'd like your version of what happened tonight" said Professor Dumbledore. His face was grave and the twinkle that usually lit his eyes wasn't there. Both boys told their story, careful to avoid mentioning who had cast the first curse, because it had technically been both of them at the same time. Dumbledore sighed when both had finished.

"Thank you, boys" he said. "Your account seems to line up with what the other students have said, from both houses, as well as the spectators." This surprised Severus, he couldn't believe that the Slytherins had corroborated the story. That had been the stumbling block that could have ruined the plan.

"I believe you used a healing spell on Miss Evans and Mr Potter, Mr Snape" Dumbledore was addressing him directly. "I'm very impressed. Have you ever considered becoming a Healer?"

Snape looked completely shocked at this. Dumbledore had never shown any specific interest in him before.

"Erm, no Sir. I was actually considering studying for my Mastery in Potions" he said. He felt Sirius shift beside him and knew that if they were alone he'd have made a rude remark.

"Another noble profession" said Dumbledore wisely, inclining his head. "You should consider Healing. You are clearly very talented. You also, Mr Black" he added. "I would like to discuss something with the pair of you, and Mr Potter and Miss Evans when they have recovered. I, and Professor McGonagall, are involved in an organisation called the Order of the Phoenix which fights for the freedom of the wizarding world against Voldemort."

Severus and McGonagall both winced at the name, though Sirius didn't.

"When you have completed your education, I wish to extend an invitation to the pair of you to join this organisation. You both have skills that I believe would be very valuable to the cause. I don't need you to answer me now, but I believe it would be beneficial to everyone if you were to join" Dumbledore concluded, peering at the two boys.

Both were a bit shell-shocked at the request. Severus felt his face glow with pride. Dumbledore had just complimented his skills and asked him to join his band of rebels. He was finally getting some recognition.

"Thank you Sir. I'll think about it" he said quietly and Dumbledore nodded at him.

"Well, I'm in and I'm sure James will be too" replied Sirius at once. Severus looked at the black haired Gryffindor in amazement at the fact that he knew Potter well enough to answer for him. Mind you, Severus too knew that Potter wouldn't hesitate in joining and he didn't know him all that well.

"Very well, you may go" said Professor McGonagall. "And your detentions will take place on Friday night at 8 o clock. The two stopped in their tracks.

"Detentions, Professor?" asked Sirius, feigning ignorance.

"Oh yes, Black" she said. "You didn't think you could take part in a mass duel in the Entrance Hall and get away with it did you?" Sirius looked horrified and looked at Dumbledore but his eyes were twinkling behind his half moon specs and both boys realised it was hopeless. Probably because they realised it could have been much worse.

They proceeded along to the Hospital Wing and saw that James and Lily were awake and talking quietly, sitting on their beds. Both looked up as they entered. To Sirius and Lily's enormous surprise, James grinned at Severus.

"Well Snivellus" Severus winced visibly at the nickname which he hadn't hated. "Sorry, force of habit" James apologised. "Looks like your plan was a success. From what I hear anyway."Severus followed his eye line and gave a start as he realised that Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were sat by the window.

"If Mulciber shouting 'you're finished Snape' means anything, then it would appear so" Severus answered drily.

"This was all a plan?" Sirius asked in surprise. James grinned and turned to him.

"Yeah Padfoot, a plan to rescue Snape from the clutches of the Dark Side" said James dramatically. Everyone was surprised when Sirius pouted a little.

"What?" asked James.

"Well, I'm just a little hurt you didn't include me in the plan" said Sirius. Everyone fell about laughing while Sirius looked bewildered.

"Merlin Padfoot" Lupin said through his laughter "You sound like his wife." Sirius scowled before reluctantly joining in the laughter.

"You two make quite a team" Lily observed, smirking at Potter and Sev. An awkward silence descended on the group as they seemed to realise what a strange group they were.

"Did you get detention too?" asked Lupin, in an attempt to break the silence.

"Oh yeah" said Sirius. "I thought we'd got away with it, but nope." He sat down on the end of James's bed and the awkward silence fell once again.

"Are you two friends now?" blurted Peter, looking from James to Severus. They looked at each other, considering.

"I don't think we'll ever be friends" said James. "Too much has happened. But do you think we could be civil? For Lily, of course" he added hastily. Severus hesitated for just a minute. It would certainly make his life easier, but he still thought James Potter was an arrogant git and he was a big threat to his relationship with Lily. Deciding that the positives outweighed the negatives, however, he extended his hand.

"Civility. For Lily" he said and the two shook hands, sincerely this time. Black and Pettigrew looked like they'd been hit with Punching Jinxes but Lupin was smiling and Lily was practically beaming. This signalled an end to the daily torture of Severus Snape, and his defection to the right side.

"I'd do that again though" said Potter."Even though I did get cursed, it was still the most fun I've had in ages!" Severus rolled his eyes. Only James Potter could describe a duel for which they had received a detention as 'fun'.

XXXXXXXX

Professor Flitwick presided over the mammoth detention. Severus and Lily both took seats and began to write 'I will not participate in a duel in the Entrance Hall' 200 times. It had been three days since the incident and the Slytherins in his year hadn't spoken to him since.

Severus was constantly on the alert, watching for retaliatory strikes, but none came. He rather thought they feared facing him again. It was fine by him. Despite being in detention, Severus smiled. It was going to be a better two years than the previous five, with the Marauders leaving him be, the Slytherins leaving him be and Lily by his side.

**Phew, this is a majorly long chapter! But I think it's OK. I've tried to keep them in line with their characters and what their characters would have been like (more in Snape's case) had this all happened. I always wanted James Potter and Severus to work together; they were both very talented wizards after all. And I gave Severus the recognition he so deserved so he'd have even less reason to join the Death Eaters. Thanks for reading, review if you so choose! Next chapter will be the remainder of sixth year and how will James Potter react to the news of Lily and Sev dating? Ooh, intrigue. Exx15 **

**PS: The title of this chapter is taken from the 1963 film of the same name. In case you didn't know, because you live under a rock or something. **


End file.
